Phil LaMarr
Phillip "Phil" LaMarr (born January 24, 1967) is an American actor and voice actor. He is the voice actor for Bull Sharkowski. Biography He was also one of the original cast members on the sketch comedy series Mad TV and has had an extensive voice acting career, with major roles spanning animated series Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Futurama, Samurai Jack, Static Shock and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, video games Metal Gear Solid 2 and 4, Mercenaries series, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, the Jak and Daxter series, Darksiders, Final Fantasy XII, inFAMOUS and Dead Island. Early life LaMarr was born in Los Angeles, California. He is a graduate of Harvard High School in North Hollywood and Yale University, where he helped found the improv comedy group Purple Crayon. One of his biggest roles at Yale was the title character in the British comedy Trevor. After graduating in 1989, LaMarr became a member of the award-winning sketch and improv comedy group The Groundlings. He also studied improv at The Second City and at the ImprovOlympic in Chicago with Del Close. He has also improvised with Cold Tofu and Off the Wall. Career Voice acting work LaMarr's voiceover credits include a starring role on Justice League/Justice League Unlimited as John Stewart/Green Lantern, a major role as Hermes Conrad and various other characters on Futurama and the title roles on Samurai Jack and Static Shock. LaMarr reprised his role as Hermes Conrad in the Futurama movies Bender's Big Score, The Beast with a Billion Backs, Bender's Game, Into the Wild Green Yonder and upon the series return in 2010. He also voices Wilt and other recurring characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Carver Descartes on The Weekenders and he portrayed the character Osmosis Jones in the television series Ozzy & Drix. He additionally voices Jazz, Omega Supreme, Oil Slick and Jetstorm on Transformers Animated. LaMarr portrayed Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto in Star Wars: The Clone Wars on Cartoon Network; he also played Amit Noloff, a one time character and a Tactical Droid. He also had a major role in Class of 3000 as Philly Phil. He portrayed Aquaman and voiced other characters in Young Justice; he is the voice of Baxter Stockman in the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and voices JARVIS and Wonder Man in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Film and theatre projects LaMarr's stage credits include The Tempest, As You Like It, Guys and Dolls, Asylum, South Coast Repertory's Make the Break and the Sacred Fools Theater Company's inaugural production of The Fatty Arbuckle Spookhouse Revue. On the big screen, LaMarr is most well known as Marvin from Pulp Fiction. He has appeared in Kill the Man, Free Enterprise, Cherish and Manna from Heaven. He appeared in Speaking of Sex starring Bill Murray and Catherine O'Hara and Back by Midnight with Kirstie Alley, Rodney Dangerfield and Randy Quaid. LaMarr's recent film appearances include Fronterz (2004) and Choose Your Own Adventure: The Abominable Snowman (2005). As of April 2006, LaMarr is filming Cook-Off!, in which he will appear as Rev. Thaddeus Briggs, Esq. LaMarr made a cameo appearance in the Will Ferrell film Step Brothers in which he is viewing a house for sale with his wife. LaMarr also was in the Yum Corp Sexual Harassment training videos. LaMarr played Cowboy Curtis in the Los Angeles and Broadway productions of The Pee-wee Herman Show. The LA production ran from January 12 to February 7, 2010 at the Club Nokia @ LA Live. The New York show opened on November 11 and ended its limited engagement on January 2, 2011. The New York production was recorded for an HBO special that aired in March, 2011. LaMarr also appeared in Spider-Man 2 as one of the riders standing behind Spidey as he was trying to save the subway train. Characters *Bull Sharkowski *Phineas Porpoise *Nestor Parrot *I Didn't Category:Cast & Crew Category:Voice Actors